


When She Says His Name

by RebelGeneral



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, but can he really help himself when it comes to siena? he really doesn't stand a chance lol, that episode 1 scene where anthony and siena are rutting against a tree out in the open, to be clear that wasn't his original plan at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGeneral/pseuds/RebelGeneral
Summary: Daphne's debut but Anthony has plans of his own. He can still make it work, can't he? ;)
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	When She Says His Name

_**“Any sign of him yet? Should your brother wish to be obeyed as Lord Bridgerton, he must act as Lord Bridgerton. Where is he, Benedict?”** _

\------------------------------------------------

It all started as it usually did, of course. It’s not like he could ever refuse her. Her requests were rare and extraordinary and he was never very good at saying no. If he had been, well maybe he wouldn’t be so far deep in this as he was now.

Unlike other ladies who might make demands of their patrons for more expensive clothes or jewelry, perhaps even larger housing, Siena just wanted one thing from him. And that was _time_. So she had asked to go see a theatre play together in the next town, which just so happened to be on the very same day that the debutante season was to begin.

It’s not like he had forgotten. And he was sure that were he to inform Siena of his prior commitment she would have given up her time with him willingly without faulting him in the slightest. But he just couldn’t bear to do it. Not after seeing her intoxicating laughter and joy the moment he had shown her their tickets. That pretty much settled the matter for him.

The play was entertaining and thankfully, short. If it were any other day he wouldn’t have minded spending the whole day in town with her, where nobody really knew them or cared enough to ask. Perhaps another day when there weren’t other pressing matters demanding his attention. They were well on their way back and he was feeling quite pleased with himself for managing things so far. He really, truly believed that his schedule had been a successful one and he would be able to make it home in time to escort Daphne. However, like _most_ things with him when it came to Siena, everything did not go according to plan.

As he sat there across from her in the carriage, he couldn’t help but be enraptured by her comments on the play. She was all light and joy, her eyes twinkling with enthusiasm as she recounted her favorite bits and he just wanted to bask in it for as long as he could. She had that power over him. To make him forget _everything_. It never seized to amaze him how passionate she was about her work and supporting other performers. She was solely responsible for his sparking interest in the arts and what initially began as him indulging her interests, gradually became a treat for him as well. And as she innocently sat across from him speaking passionately and looking breathtaking in her red gown, he felt that familiar flutter inside his chest whenever she ruled his thoughts. It was unnerving and all consuming.

He knew he wanted her then and he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else.

In a second, he was kneeling next to her, and despite her startled squeal, had her skirt up and dove for where he wanted to taste her the most. Her laughter died only to be replaced by the best sounds he had ever heard in the world. Siena could be loud when she was _really_ enjoying herself and he was aiming to break her apart like she never had before. As his tongue teased her to the brink, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, that’s when he heard it.

_“Anthony...”_

It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. She only said his name when she completely gave up control, and was so far gone in the throes of passion that she didn’t care. And Anthony relished those moments. He was sure that if she said it enough times, perhaps she would one day stop calling him, _My Lord._ He knew why she wanted to keep that distance - his title serving as a reminder to them both of his status - no matter how connected they might feel to one another, those two words always stood between them ensuring they don’t loose their hearts completely. He secretly admired her conscious tactic because were it up to him, he could fall in love with her over and over again. Every day, for the rest of his life. _And they could not have that now, could they?_ They were dangerous for one another and they knew it.

But he had _this._ He had moments where he could make her forget everything and nothing else would matter except them. There were no rules, no walls. They all came crumbling down with every whisper of his name on her lips.

He wanted her to say it louder. For the whole world to hear. He was determined to make that happen. And if today was to be that day, then so be it. For that purpose, the carriage certainly won’t do.

He reached up to give Siena a kiss and called for his footman to stop the carriage. He certainly paid Rogers enough for his discretion. The carriage abruptly stopped in the middle of nowhere. Not a soul in sight.

“Where are you taking me, exactly?” Siena exclaimed as he hoisted her down from the carriage and half carried, half dragged her against a tree just off the road.

“ _Say it again_ ,” he panted against her lips.

“Say what?” she challenged, her eyes hooded.

That’s when he kissed her and everything became blurry again. He pulled her up in his arms and within seconds, he was inside her, making her gasp as he filled her again and again. She was moaning and screaming as he _finally_ got his name out of her lips again. Her hands clawed at his back pulling him closer still as she chanted his name into his mouth and he swallowed it like the rarest wine.

It wasn’t until Rogers coughed in the distance that they broke out of their trance and Anthony looked back to see if the coast was still clear. It most certainly was, which meant he was being _politely_ reminded by his footman that he was running out of time. Frustrated, he quickly glanced at his father’s watch hanging by his side, dreadfully realizing he would never be able to live it down if he completely missed Daphne’s debut.

Seeing how close Siena was to completion, he angled his thrusts and plunged into her harder and faster until they both fell apart. It was easy with her. He could read her body like a map.

As she hopelessly sorted out her disheveled hair after (he _really_ needed to stop ruining that for her), she looked at him pointedly and said,

“ _You didn’t hear a thing_.”

She was already building up that wall again. She needed it and he understood why. He could grant her that. If this was to be their game of pretend, he would gladly play along.

“ _Of course_ I didn’t.” he replied with a smirk.

She was glaring daggers at him when they were finally back in the carriage, and he continued to stare back satisfied and smug.

“I believe that stunt cost you your timely arrival at the Queen’s palace, _My Lord_.”

“A small cost to pay,” he stated fondly.


End file.
